


Sway

by Erogu (ALaterDate)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fuckbuddies, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALaterDate/pseuds/Erogu
Summary: After a night of drinking Isabela takes Hawke back to his room.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Isabela
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Sway

“You really killed an ogre did you?” The bar maid asked as she set Aviel’s mug down next to him.

“Yeah, I did.” He reached for the ale and took a swig, hesitated to pull it from his lips as the woman ran her hands over his shoulders from behind, and decided to just down the whole thing in one big gulp. He tipped his head back to get the last of it in his mouth and the woman pressed her breasts against the back of his head as he did so. “Ripped that fucker’s guts right out of him.” He finished.

The woman laughed and ran her hands down his arms to the wrists, pressed herself against his back and tenderly pried the mug from his grasp. “Another one?” She asked next to his ear.

Aviel’s body stirred. He turned to look at her, their lips only so far apart then. He blinked through his drunkenness to see her blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Not his usual type, but—

“I think he’s had enough,” said a familiar voice next to him. Oh, it was Varric. “Don’t wanna spend all your hard earned coin in one night, Hawke. Why don’t one of you take him home?”

Home? No, he couldn’t go home, not yet, unless…. Aviel raked his eyes over the faces at the table.

“I’ll take him.” Isabela.

“Yes!” Aviel pointed at her. “You definitely know where I live.”

“That I do, sweetheart.”

Aviel heard the bar maid behind him click her tongue and stalk off. Then the clicking of her shoes on the wooden floor became the soft click of his bedroom door closing.

“That was fast,” he said as Isabela ushered him further inside.

“You make it so easy,” she said with a hint of a laugh leaking into her words.

Aviel laughed too. He didn’t know why, but the honeyed timbre of her voice made him smile and that was enough.

“Keep it down, unless you want to wake everyone in the house, Hawke.”

“Aviel.”

Isabela said nothing, only stared up at him with those golden eyes of hers. Everything swam in Aviel’s vision, but those eyes of hers, they were anchors.

“Sometimes I think you guys don’t even know my Maker damned name. Hawke is a badass surname name though, fuck.” He tilted his head back to shout the expletive into the air.

Isabela laughed again, completely, not trying to stifle it, and it pulled his attention back to her. “You act like a brute, but you’re sensitive deep down aren’t you?” She trailed one of her fingers across his neck then down his chest, stopping over his heart.

He took her wrist gently in his hand and pulled her closer. “No, I wanna fuck.”

“Birds of a feather, Hawke.” 

He pressed his lips against the soft skin of her neck.

“Aviel,” she said. The vibrations in her throat rumbled against his lips.

He hummed back at the use of his name and slid his hands around her waist, coming to rest on her ass.

“Avi.”

He pulled her flush against him, almost lifting her off her feet.

She pressed her thigh against his erection. “Av.”

He groaned. Her candied voice in his ear made him more lightheaded than ale ever could. It was a deep drink of the hardest liquor he could ever taste. “That’s the one, but on second thought if you keep saying it I might ask you to marry me.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “A girl _could_ fall in love with you when you’re like this. Wrapped around her finger, but fucking’s considerably more exciting without vows.”

"Unless you're breaking them?"

"That's how wars start. Better to be free of attachment."

She was right. Knowing they had no obligation to each other once they got bored made everything easy. Mother would be disappointed, but when wasn’t she? Screw it. He’d never marry.

He slipped his fingers under the bottom of Isabela's open bodice. She was always only one step away from being half-naked. And always armed. He unlatched the dagger from her thigh and let it fall to the floor. She removed the two from her hips and let them fall with equal abandon. Aviel dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her thighs and hefted her up completely.

He turned and tossed her onto the bed. It creaked loudly, the piece of shit, the support ropes under the mattress always needed to be rewound. He clambered on top of her causing the bed to sag further. Isabela was already removing her panties, her bodice pulled high up her abdomen revealing everything below.

She linked a leg around Aviel’s neck and pulled him in. He went gladly. He slid his dry lips down her thigh, they caught slightly on her skin so he parted them to lick and kiss her. When he got to the softest part of her leg he bit down playfully. Everything was play with her.

She squirmed in anticipation as he breathed against the crook of her pelvis. He continued exploring the space between her legs to run his tongue up the divide of her lips then kissed her softly there knowing it annoyed her to be teased so gently. She groaned and ground up into him, demanding to be pleasured. He obliged by plunging his tongue into her folds, encircling her clit with the tip, minding the pressure and contact he used when she pulled away or pushed forward. Whatever she wanted, he would give freely. It took him only moments to have her wetter and gasping, her knees locking about his head.

He pulled her legs apart to free himself and sat back. The pleased look on Isabela's face made his dick twitch in the painful confines of his trousers. He unlaced his pants enough to find a bit of comfort before divesting himself of his shirt. Isabela sat up and did the same, with her clothes completely off she pressed her breasts against him.

Her hard nipples eagerly pressed against his skin sent a jolt of excitement into his gut then it coiled into his dick and made him harder, straining against the laces like her tits often did in her shirt. He looked down into her face as he took her breasts into his hands and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. She gasped, but kept eye contact with him as she wedged her hand into his pants to free him. She used the slick from her pussy to wet him and slid her palm firmly over his length.

They kept up the staring game even when he pushed her shoulders back down onto the creaking mattress. She bit her lip and he licked his, tasting her there again. She seeped into him like a tide. He pressed his cock against her and she shivered and arched, but she did not close her eyes. He could look at her forever, drowning in a sea of gold and copper, gradually sinking deeper and deeper into her. So he did. She moaned as he filled her.

He remembered the shape of those walls clenching around him and where to press himself to make them both feel good. He hooked his hands to the back of her knees, holding her open, and pressed his body down against her, pinning her to the mattress with his weight. They were so close together their noses touched. She kissed him, tasting of sweet wine, another drink to slake his thirst. Their staring game continued until he angled himself just right and pushed hard against her. She cried out. Closed her eyes and gripped onto him. Her nails flayed the skin from his back, but the alcohol in his blood blunted the sharp ends of the pain. It turned to pleasure that he breathed out in a shaky breath. He stilled while waiting for the trembling to pass.

“Do it again, Av, fuck!” She commanded.

How could he not? He pulled out further and thrust harder. The strangled note in her throat as she tried to keep her voice down sounded to him like a siren’s call. He wanted to hear it again. And again.

“Again.”

Anything she wanted while they tangled together because they could fall apart at any time. The only thing he knew tomorrow would bring was a headache and the pain of a man tossed overboard, but for the night he’d let himself drown in her voice just as he drowned in his cups. He’d keep going back to both whenever he could.


End file.
